


ibuprofen and water

by tommymango



Series: Parental AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past! Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommymango/pseuds/tommymango
Summary: Atsumu is heartbroken over a recent break up and Kiyoomi tries his best to make him go back to normal for the sake of the team. At least that was what he had intended.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Parental AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/147111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	ibuprofen and water

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to the most recent chapters (19&20) of the parental au with atsumu and kiyoomi. it's a prequel basically, but you don't have to read that to understand this. 
> 
> i never proofread shit. if anyone asks, english is my second language.

It’s painfully obvious something is wrong with Atsumu when he comes to practice one morning, eyes red, dark circles and hair flat. Kiyoomi almost asks him what’s wrong but knows better. Atsumu needs his space when he’s like this, he’s learned that much after being on a team with him for a year. For now, all he can do is take it easy on Atsumu during practice and not get angry when he gets a half assed toss.

Kiyoomi doesn’t want to pry into Atsumu’s personal life, but he decides to open up Instagram for the first time in 3 months (he updates once a year to appease their social media manager) and stalks Atsumu’s Instagram. It’s still filled with shirtless, thirst photos, candid “off guard” pictures he knows Bokuto took for him and promotions for his brother’s restaurant. However, the photos with his boyfriend are gone. It’s like he vanished from his life and then it clicks in his head that “oh shit they broke up.” 

\---

Kiyoomi has never been the type to care about other people’s feelings, but Atsumu hasn’t been his usual annoying self for at least 3 weeks. The breakup couldn’t have been _that bad_ could it? But according to Adriah, resident gossip extraordinaire, he heard from Ilzuna, who heard from Komori, who heard from Suna, who heard from Osamu that Kita didn’t see any future with him and broke up with him during a surprise visit Atsumu made to Hyogo when he brought a whole bouquet of flowers and made a reservation at an expensive restaurant, where he had a violinist ready to play their favorite song so he could propose. Ouch. At least he was able to get a refund on the ring.

Atsumu’s weak ass tosses are driving him nuts so he decides to do something about it. All last night he was googling “ways to get over your ex” and “how to help someone forget their ex” and the common theme was getting drunk. So, he coordinates with Bokuto and Meian in a group text called “Make Atsumu not sad,” to help his fellow teammate get over the heartbreak.

While they’re in the locker room, Kiyoomi approaches him and says, “we’re going out tonight to that gross club you love that plays that Spanish music we don’t understand and has sticky floors. Meian has a table reserved and you’re coming.”

Baffled, Atsumu replies, “Tonight?”

“Yes tonight. I’ll pick you up, but if you get so wasted you puke in my car, I will leave you in a ditch.”

Atsumu lets out a small laugh, the first one anyone has heard in weeks, “That’s fair. Text me when ya get to my place and I’ll come down.”

\---

Somehow, Kiyoomi has managed to maintain the new car smell of his Lexus that his parents got him as a “congratulations on joining a Division 1 Team” gift. The most Atsumu has ever gotten from his parents was a “good job we didn’t think you’d make it this far,” but with love of course. Atsumu notices how good he looks in his form fitting shirt that probably costs more than Atsumu’s entire outfit. It’s a silent car ride with the exception of the soft rock music Kiyoomi has on.

Letting out a sigh when Kiyoomi finally finds a parking spot not too far from the club, Atsumu says, “Ya know you don’t have to go, right? I know ya hate these type of places full of people who don’t respect yer space. Ya don’t have to do this for me.”

“It was my idea, don’t worry about it,” he replies, putting on his mask. “Come on, I bet Inunaki is drunk off his ass already.”

The line is around the block, but they don’t have to wait thanks to Meian’s reservation. It’s crowded, smells like beer and the floor is littered with alcohol, ice and vomit. But the music is good, and the service is great. To no one’s surprise, Inunaki and Meian are drunk off their asses with Bokuto practically giving his husband a lap dance while Adriah pretends to throw money at him. Their table girl takes their orders and makes them right in front of them before closing off the highly inflated priced vodka. Oliver is trying to flirt with her in poor Japanese, but to no success. Kiyoomi takes a seat next to Akaashi who has finally managed to get Bokuto off of him so he can pull Atsumu to the dance floor.

“Sakusa, it’s good to see you,” Akaashi’s words are slightly slurred, but Kiyoomi is grateful he’s the most sober there.

Kiyoomi swallows a sip of vodka soda, “It’s good to see you too. How is the adoption process going?” He leaves the rest of the drink on the table, he’s not looking to get drunk when he’s tonight’s designated driver.

“We’re still waiting to see which company will approve us, but we’re hopeful, especially since Koutarou is now a team regular,” Akaashi takes the rest of Kiyoomi’s drink, which would normally disgust Kiyoomi, but he lets it slide because Akaashi is cute. “Koutarou told me about Atsumu. I can’t fathom how heartbroken he must be.”

Kiyoomi lets out a small sound of agreement and looks over to where Atsumu is dancing with Bokuto who is pulling guys to dance with them. Kiyoomi has never been dated anyone, much less been in love to understand what his teammate is going through. Back in the day he had a small crush on Wakatoshi, but even then, he was smart enough to know it was just a crush out of sheer admiration for the man.

Atsumu is an attractive man, not that he would ever say that out loud. There’s no doubt he can find someone else. Even now, he has a cute, small brunette grinding on him. If he leaves with him, it’ll just make Kiyoomi’s life easier.

It’s only been two hours, but Atsumu is plastered. People have been buying him shot after shot, and it looks like he’s having fun. Making his way through the crowd, he plants himself next to Kiyoomi, smiling dumbly. “Kiyoomi, yer not drinking!”

“I’m driving and would much rather not put our lives or anyone else’s at risk.”

“Smart, but also boo!”

The blonde is standing up again, pulling on Kiyoomi’s arm, “Dance with me! This was yer idea! Come on!”

Behind his mask he’s making a gagging face, but the glare is evident. Meian makes a face at him from across the table that reads, “if you don’t make him happy, you’ll be doing more drills until your arms fall off.” Groaning, Kiyoomi stands up and follows Atsumu to a less crowded spot on the floor.

“I know ya hate huge ass crowds, but here should be good, right?” Atsumu is starting to sway to what Kiyoomi only knows as “dirty reggaeton music” that Adriah had once called it. It’s not like Kiyoomi doesn’t have rhythm, but dancing is not for him. He pushes his thoughts aside and let’s Atsumu move his body. His face is so close and brings his mouth next to his ear to whisper, “thank you for this Omi, I really needed this.” Maybe it’s because Atsumu is so far gone, but he brings his arms around his neck and sways with him while his head rests on his shoulder. Kiyoomi thanks the lord the club is so dark or Atsumu would never let him live down the blush that’s raging on his face. They stay like that for a good five minutes before Atsumu looks at him.

“Fuck man,” Atsumu groans, “I think I need to go home, ‘m gettin’ dizzy.”

Those words are enough to get Kiyoomi to drag him out the door. In the car, he sends a text to the group that Atsumu is drunk off his ass and needs to go home before it gets worse. Atsumu is staring outside the window, staring at the millions of signs they pass through downtown Osaka. A stray tear leaves his eye and he wipes it before he thinks Kiyoomi can notice, but he does. He has Kiyoomi park inside his building garage, telling him he told the building manager beforehand that he would have company. With Kiyoomi’s support, they make it into his apartment so he can wobble to the bathroom and throw up the entire contents of his stomach.

While Atsumu is dying, Kiyoomi finds a clean cup to leave water and headache pills on his end table next to his bed. The apartment is surprisingly clean, especially considering how he’s seen it on a bad day the onetime Kiyoomi had to drop off his gym bag when he forgot it in the locker room. He can hear Atsumu in the bathroom groaning and decides to suck it up and go in. His body is leaning against the bathtub, fresh tears staining his face. Lifting Atsumu up, they make their way to the bedroom.

Atsumu falls face first on the bed and Kiyoomi doesn’t bother to move him. “You owe me so much for this, ass face.”

He locks the door on his way out, pretending he didn’t see the photo of Atsumu and Kita on the coffee table.

\---

The next day, Kiyoomi gets a text from Atsumu complaining about how bad his body hurts at 3PM. An Instagram notification pops up that he’s been tagged in a recent photo by Atsumu. It’s of the team at the club captioned, “bonding with the homies.” Groaning, Kiyoomi googles how to remove himself from a tagged photo. At practice the following day, Atsumu is doing better than he had been for weeks. Small smiles are sent Kiyoomi’s way before he focuses on what coach Foster is drilling into him. Kiyoomi pretends he doesn’t care about the butterflies in his stomach or how he can still remember the scent of Atsumu’s cologne from that night. His sets are still sloppy, but it’s getting better. Meian decides to use it as an excuse to go out again the next weekend and Atsumu says he’ll go as long as Kiyoomi is there. “Come on, Omi! Let’s live a little!”

Every weekend for the month, Kiyoomi is the designated driver so Atsumu can get drunk and puke out his stomach in the comfort of his home. Atsumu cries less and less each time and holds him more, like he’s looking for some sort of comfort Kiyoomi can’t provide.

It shows through the fact that Atsumu is a chatty drunk that Kiyoomi has learned more about him this past month than he has in a whole year. He’s brought up how his parents struggled with the extra cost of having twins, but were always able to provide for them and how to this day he refuses to spend full price on any clothes, waiting to buy winter clothes in the summer when they’re on sale because it’s a habit he learned from his mom. Or how they didn’t have high expectations for Atsumu to be so good at volleyball that it would actually lead to a career in it, but they were grateful for the scholarships Inarizaki gave them to attend all their camps and school just to play.

One night he mentioned that he downloaded Tinder for the first time and can’t get over the amount of couples looking for a bisexual to get “freaky” with or how people think he’s a catfish because no way is Miya Atsumu on Tinder when he can get any volleyball groupie he wants. Other times, when Atsumu is having on a manic depressive high, he’s posting on his Instagram and Snapchat stories of Kiyoomi driving. Other times its him with his tongue out with Kiyoomi looking pissed off in the background or flipping off the camera, depending on his mood. It almost always includes, “shout out to @sakusakiyoomi for being the best dd, but not @onigirimiya for not giving me more fkn food.”

Sometimes he talks about the impact Kita had on him. How he truly wanted him to do what he’s best at and to keep pushing further than before. How it was Kita who helped him go through his volleyball contract, helped him find an apartment in Osaka that was relatively in his budget and made sure to come every weekend to help him meal prep and massage his muscles after an intense week. For someone like Atsumu, being alone is a whole new world, he once explained during a drunken ramble on their way back to his place. He’s always had his brother to keep him company when the other kids didn’t want to play with him. And when they went their separate ways in life, Kita was always there to give him support.

Those conversations seem to hurt Kiyoomi the most for reasons he can’t quite pinpoint. Maybe it’s because he can’t relate to having anyone care about him that much. Kiyoomi has been alone much of his life outside of his friends he made through volleyball, and those same teammates had lives outside of volleyball. Motoya went on dates, hung out with a variety of people and liked having days to himself. His home life wasn’t much better. His dad is the head of medicine at a major hospital who never took a day off in his life outside of mandatory vacation days and his mom is a neurosurgeon, and a highly requested one at that. The sibling closest to him in age was 16 when he was born and outside of them taking the small amount of time they had outside of college and work to take him to Disneyland once a year, they were only really around for major holidays. Kiyoomi learned how to be comfortable with being alone.

After Atsumu finishes rambling for the night, he clings to Kiyoomi while to his apartment, the same one Kita apparently helped decorate. Kiyoomi stays for at least an hour to make sure he doesn’t get hurt, pick him up after he’s done with his regular bathroom ritual and to leave him pills for the next morning. The last time, he found himself caressing Atsumu’s sleeping face, feeling a pang of jealousy that the coffee table picture is still there.

\---

Soon, Meian decides he’s getting to old to club and stops planning the outings all together. There’s a wave of relief flowing over his body that he’ll finally get to go to sleep at a decent hour and he won’t have to see Kita’s smiling face in that same photo every time.

The relief is short lived when he gets a call from Atsumu at 3AM that he’s drunk and needs help. His voice is cracking, and he sounds desperate, so he demands that Atsumu sends him his location. Kiyoomi pulls up to a small club on the downtown outskirts of Osaka. Atsumu is at the corner of the street, staring at his phone. The moment he’s in the car, he breaks down, “I saw him at the club with someone and I just wanna get away from here, Omi.”

They don’t speak the whole ride. He’s not sure what’s come over him, maybe it’s pity, but Kiyoomi doesn’t take him home, he takes him to his place instead, knowing Atsumu shouldn’t be alone tonight, but there’s no way in hell he’s sleeping on Atsumu’s unwashed sheets. They silently make their way to his door. Atsumu lets himself into the bathroom while Kiyoomi looks for clothing that will fit him. He comes into the bathroom to see Atsumu on the floor. Kiyoomi sits next to him and helps him get undressed. “At least help me put these on. I doubt those tight jeans are fun to sleep in.” There’s hickies all over the blonde’s body that makes Kiyoomi’s stomach curl. When did he even get those? He covers him in a soft oversized sweater and has him put on a pair of sweats. They make it to Kiyoomi’s bed where Atsumu pulls him into a tight embrace.

“I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me, but thank you, Omi.” Kiyoomi softly runs his fingers through his hair, still crunchy from all the hair spray. In 20 minutes, Atsumu is out like a light.

_I don’t know why I’m being so nice to you either._

_\---_

By the next morning, Atsumu is gone. They never bring it up.

\---

Two weeks later, Atsumu calls him drunk again and Kiyoomi gets up and they repeat the cycle. Soon, he decides to skip the calls and goes out with him and actually drink for once. Maybe it was a bad move on his part because Atsumu is grinding on him, practically dry humping him. Soon, Atsumu brings him into a bathroom stall and before Kiyoomi can even begin to complain about how filthy it is, Atsumu has his mouth on his. It’s a sloppy kiss, more teeth and tongue than Kiyoomi prefers, but it still takes all of his willpower to pull away.

Atsumu tries to go back in, but Kiyoomi shoves him away harder than he expected, yelling, “I’m not some fucking rebound for you to use to get over your fucking ex.” There’s a pained look on the blonde’s face and Kiyoomi feels a little guilty when he makes him call a separate cab to take him home. Tears fall when he gets inside his house, wishing Atsumu had kissed him under different circumstances.

\---

They never bring this up either.

Apparently, Atsumu has stopped going out after that night, instead preferring to have his brother over and staying in going through the original Sailor Moon, filler and all, according Adriah. They don’t really talk outside of volleyball. When they’re changing, Kiyoomi can new marks someone left on him.

He decides he doesn’t want to live with this awkward tension so when they’re the last ones in the locker room he offers to drive Atsumu home.

“Can we get dinner first? I feel like I owe you for all the nights you head me up chunking the my entire stomach,” Atsumu won’t look him in the eye, but he agrees. He picks a mid-range place that’s clean and doesn’t have a lot of people. “The food here is good. It’s not what I normally go for, but ‘Samu recommended it to me.”

It stays quiet after they put in their orders until Kiyoomi finally gets the courage to speak up. “Are you doing okay, Atsumu? Can we talk about what happened?”

Before Atsumu can respond, their food comes. “Let’s eat, and we can talk at my place.”

\---

Within the few weeks he hasn’t been there, the atmosphere of the apartment has changed. Furniture has been rearranged, there’s a pleasant scent coming from a plug in, and even his shoe rack is organized. Most importantly, the picture is gone.

Atsumu starts the kettle for tea, bringing over a cup that he no doubt got from his brother after they changed the plates at his shop. He pours hot water into his cup and lets the tea bag soak before adding in sugar.

“Ya know, I was really broken up about Shinsuke. Everything that was normal to me is gone,” Atsumu still won’t look him in the eyes, but he can tell he’s doing his best not to get overemotional, “I’m really glad you guys took me out that night. It was the first time I felt something in a while. It was good to feel something that wasn’t pain. And I’m glad you were there. I don’t know if I woulda made it home half of those nights.”

Atsumu takes a sip of tea while Kiyoomi’s stares at him, “I’m still not fully okay yet, but I hope you don’t think any less of me with how I’ve been these past few month.”

“I could never think any less of you when I don’t think that highly of you to begin with,” and there goes his asshole mouth, but Atsumu doesn’t seem to mind. He laughs it off and smiles.

“I guess that’s fair,” the tea is bitter, but Kiyoomi doesn’t want to add any sugar to it, “I shouldn’t have kissed you that night. I wasn’t in the right head space and you weren’t even sober. I’m sorry if you don’t feel comfortable with me anymore or feel violated and I understand if you don’t want to be near me.”

Sighing, Kiyoomi pushes away his cup. This tea isn’t any good. “If I didn’t want to be near you, I wouldn’t have offered to give you a ride or agree to dinner. I don’t know anything about heartbreak, but I can tell us spurring you on to keep going out was a bad choice.”

Atsumu starts picking up the tea cup, it’s clear Kiyoomi isn’t going to finish it, and takes it the sink. “You aren’t a rebound to me Omi. I only got on Tinder because I thought you hated me for going out so much and I was sad as fuck. I really do like you, I’m just bad at showin’ it.”

Kiyoomi picks up the rest of the dishes, and brings them over to the sink and picks up the bottle of dish soap, pouring it on to a washcloth, “Well, how about we work on you getting into a better place so I can believe that.”

Turing off the water, he starts to dry his hands with a small hand towel that is clearly too old to still be good, and smiles, “Then instead of going out, you help me by coming over and watching some stupid shit with me when ‘Samu can’t?” Atsumu’s eyes look hopeful.

Kiyoomi gives him a small smile, “Yeah I think I can do that.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i have twitter for the memes if u wanna say hi to me on there.
> 
> twitter.com/tommymangos


End file.
